Year of the Spark: March 7
by Sparky Army
Summary: Elizabeth and John are quizzing each other with riddles ans she leaves him with one he doesn't know the answer to.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: Please pretend that Trio still happened even though Elizabeth is in this story and since she is Carter probably wouldn't be on Atlantis. But bear with me. Hope you like it and please r & r.

* * *

Riddles

By saphiretwin369

* * *

As the transporter stopped moving and didn't continue for a moment, Elizabeth looked at John. He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what had caused it. She tapped her radio. "Rodney?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?" came the crackled answer.

"The transporter on the east side of the city has stopped."

"It has?"

"Yes. Colonel Sheppard and I were on our way to the mess hall. Can you check it out please?"

"Why me? Why can't –"

"Rodney. It doesn't matter who. Just please get someone on it."

"Sure, sure. I'll send Zelenka. I think he can handle that simple task."

"Thank you, Rodney." Receiving no answer, she sighed. "I think we might be in here for a while.""That's not so bad. At least I'm stuck with you." At her raised eyebrow he added, "I mean that I could be stuck with someone else like McKay."

Elizabeth didn't say anything, just leaned against the wall of the transporter.

"So what should we do to pass the time?" He asked her.

She gave him another look. "Well I don't just want to stand here in silence." He defended. "We could play truth or dare without the dare."

Just thinking about the questions that John would ask had her cringing inwardly. "How about something else?"

"Ok, what about. . . Who would you rather? That's what Keller and Carter played when they were stuck in the Genii mine. At least according to Rodney."

"Sorry. Try again."

"Well, what about riddles?"

"Riddles? Sure, why not?"

"Ok, you start."

Elizabeth thought a moment. "Here's one: What can run but not walk, has a mouth but cannot talk, has –"

"A head but never thinks, has a bed but never sleeps." He finished for her. "A river. I'm sure everyone's heard that one. Come on, Liz. I know you can do better than that."

She raised her eyebrow at him for a second time. "Liz?"

He grinned at her. "It's called a nickname. Now come on. Give me another riddle."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. How about this one: What occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment and never in an hour?"

John thought about that, confusion clearly written across his face. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked when he was like that. After a few moments she spoke up. "Are you going to guess?"

"I don't like to guess unless I think it might be right."

"So you don't have any idea do you?"

He just glared at her. "Ok, what's the answer?"

"The letter M."

She could see comprehension cover his features and he looked even cuter than before. "My turn. What is as light as a feather with nothing in it; the strongest man can't hold it for more than a minute?"

Her brow furrowed. _It's not heavy, but the strongest man can't hold it for more than a minute. So you can hold it, but not for very long._

"Breath." She announced, fairly confident in her answer and a triumphant look on her face.

He sighed. She was just too smart.

"Well, here's my favorite riddle. The part of a bird not in the sky, can swim in the ocean and yet remain dry."

"The inside?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Wrong. That part of a bird is in the sky anyway."

He shrugged.

"Want me to tell you?"

"Not yet." He continued to ponder and stared down at the floor of the transporter. Elizabeth shifted next to him and as she did, the answer came to him. "Shadow!"

She looked surprised.

"Am I right?"

"Yeah."

He grinned at her. "Truthfully, though, I only figured it out because you moved and I saw your shadow."

She laughed at that. "Well you got it. Your turn to give me one again."

"Take one out and scratch my head, I am black but once I was red. What am I?"

"A match." She hadn't said it right away, but apparently it was still too quickly.

"You've heard that one before, haven't you?" His eyes narrowed at her.

She smiled at him innocently. "Maybe?"

He pouted and she laughed at his expression. At the sound she lost his pout and a grin broke out. "Well, give me another one."

"I don't know any others."

"I'm sure you do."

"Ok, then I don't remember any others."

"So make one up."

"Make up a riddle? It would probably be a bad one that you would never guess."

"Try me. I think I can figure out how your head works."

Elizabeth smiled inwardly, knowing that was probably true. She thought for a few minutes. "Ok, I have one but you probably won't ever get it. Staring into green, I'm descending into an endless pit. I am in _this_ I admit."

John frowned. "Trouble?" was his first guess.

"Trouble?" she repeated, not sure where that had come from.

"Well, you're falling into and endless pit. I think you'd be in trouble."

"Good guess, but not the correct answer I was looking for."

Before he could say anything else, the transporter began moving again and the doors had opened. Radek stood just outside. "Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard."

"Radek." Elizabeth was relieved to see him. "I see you've fixed the transporter."

"Yes. Rather easy actually."

"Good. Well, I'd better get to my office." She nodded at Radek and John and headed off.

John walked after her and caught up. "I thought we were gonna go to the mess?"

"I'm not all that hungry anymore anyway."

"Well are you at least gonna tell me the answer to your riddle."

"Not a chance."

"Please?"

"If you guess it right I'll tell you. And I'll give you a hint. The 'green' are eyes."

"Eyes?" They were now stopped in the hallway.

"Uh-huh. Good luck." She left him there and continued on to her office. She wondered if he'd ever figure it out. Part of her wanted him too, but a stronger part was scared about what would happen if he did. She would just have to wait and see.


End file.
